Upcoming DRB Ideas
The following ideas are all under consideration, or in some cases '''planned' for upcoming DRBs'' Planned *2-Parter Avatar Premiere *Richard Nixon VS Nelson Mandela (President to Crook VS Crook to President) *Bill Cosby VS Doctor Doom (Treated like a good guy who turned out to be a bad guy VS treated like a bad guy who turned out to be a good guy) *Brian Wilson VS Demi Lovato (Musician idols of their decades that went through made mental and drug problems) *Demon Royale *Dirty Jobs Story *Donald Trump VS Lex Luthor ft. Uncle Sam (Buisnessmen turned presidents) Consideration *Joel Robinson VS Toonami TOM (Dudes who watch stuff in space) *Sharpay Evans VS Sue Sylvester (Music loving student antagonist trying to stop a jock and a brainiac in the music class VS music hating teacher antagonist trying to stop a glee club) *Ivan Drago VS Bane (Muscled but clever enemies that inject themselves to make themselves stronger as that want to break their enemies and succeed but are defeated after the main hero rises up) *Robert E. Lee VS Schindler (People who joined a side that they hated their motives (Lee with Slavery and Schindler with Jews) *Mega Man VS Iron Man (Cybernetic Heroes of ____ Man with all kinds of armor in shapes and sizes that turn into more of what they become (Iron Man being more Machine, Mega Man being more Human)) *Robinson Crusoe VS Gilligan (Island Dwellers) or Jeff Probst (Island Survivors) *Quasimodo VS Elephant Man (Disabled Men wrongfully hated/mocked by society) *Terry Fox VS Jesse Owens (Runners that struggled but succeeded with their problems (Fox - Cancer and Owens - Discrimination) OR Terry Fox VS Forrest Gump (Runner with mental problems VS Runner with physical problem) *Pavlov VS Schrodinger (Experiments on dogs vs Experiments on cats) *Mark Twain VS Charles Schulz (Authors that wrote the adventures of children) *Tchailkovsky VS John Williams (Composers) *Martin Cooper VS Alexander Graham Bell (Cell Phone VS Home Phone) (2 Phones Line) *Musk VS Ford (Car Entreprisers that changed the automobile industry) *Three Tenors VS Green Day or Blue Man Group (Polar Opposite Trio Musicians) *Agent J and K VS Scully and Mulder (Goverment Alien Hunting Duos) *George Lucas VS Gene Roddenbury ft. JJ Abrhams (Star Wars VS Star Trek) *Samuel Morse VS Alan Turing (Code Maker VS Code Breaker) *Gavrilo Princip VS Altar (Middle Eastern Assassins) *JFK VS Krushchev (Cold War Rivals) *The Red Baron VS Erik The Red (Red Warriors) *Tom Clancy VS Ian Fleming (Spy Authors) *Frank Underwoood VS Andrew Jackson (Murderous Presidents) *Billy The Kid VS Jesse James or Pancho Villa (Western Outlaws) *Oscar Wilde vs David Bowie (British lyricists whose fame was marred by accusations and scandals surrounding homosexuality. These claims sent them into some form of exile (ie spending vast amounts of time living abroad). As well as this both were renowned for their fairly flamboyant behaviour. It also gives the contrast of two different kinds of lyricism, as well as two vastly different eras.) *LeVar Burton (Reading Rainbow) VS Guy Montag (Fahrenheit 451) (Book Encourager VS Book Burner) *Walter Cronkite VS Brian Williams (TV News Reporters) (Tailgate Jones cameo) *Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat (Ryu VS Scorpion/Ken VS Sub-Zero/Ryu and Ken VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero/Reptile VS Dan) *Kurt Cobain VS Jimi Hendrix (Guitarists born in Seattle, Washington, led a revolutionist rock band, did hardcore drugs, and died at the age of 27) *Samurai Jack VS Marty McFly (Back to the Past VS Back to the future) *Andy Warhol VS Alex Grey (Visionary Artists) *Vincient Van Gogh VS Mike Tyson (Lost an Ear VS Ear Biter) *Actor Royale (Tom Hanks VS John Wayne ft. Stallone, Robin Williams, Vincent Price, and Siskel & Ebert) *Doctor Manhatten VS Marie Curie (Brilliant scientists whose work in radiation effected them very greatly. Practically killing Curie and giving Manhattan his powers as both die from radiation) *Pol Pot VS Peter Pan (Pan VS Pot Leaders of Children Armies in Jungles) *Dick Dastardly VS Tonya Harding (Competitors who'd do ANYTHING to win) *Alvin Schwartz VS RL Stine or Tim Burton (Horror Children's Authors or Edge Black and White Creators) *Nostradamus VS Zoltar ft. Miss Cleo, Matt Groening (Psychic Predictors of the Future) *Raven VS Ness (Super Powered Teens with groups that stop World-Ending Demons) *Harriet Tubman VS Spartacus (Slaves who rebelled against their masters and then secretly helped other slaves escape as well) *Parzival (Ready Player One) VS Neo (The Matrix) (Humans who enter a technological world that tookover the real world with a group to fight off against a corporate villain) *King Henry VIII VS The Headless Horseman (Killer who cuts off a crap ton of heads VS Killer without a head) *Milunka Savić VS Mulan (Females that disguised as male soldiers to replace a family member's place) *HH Holmes VS Triple H (Violents Triple H Named Men) *Karl Marx VS Papa Smurf (Red White Bearded Men of Communism) *Pablo Escobar VS John Pemberton ("Coke" Makers that made large buisness) *Horatio Nelson versus Luke Skywalker (freedom fighters who lost their right hand/arm in a battle and took down powerful empires) *Christopher Robin and Pooh VS Donnie Darko and Frank (Polar Opposite Boys with their imaginary friends who look similar to animals) Possible Reuse of Characters/Sequels *Ted Bundy VS Jason Voorhees (serial killers that started their roots from their mothers, travelled across the US, and went up against other killers (Jason with Freddy Krueger; Bundy with The Green River Killer)), (maybe feature a Elliot Rodger speaking cameo) *Magneto VS Malcolm X (leaders of oppressed minorities who fought back violently and were harsh critics of the existing system) *The Joker with Harley Quinn as back up VS Pyramid Head (Polar Opposite Fictional Killers) *Colonel Sanders VS General Tso (Zuo Zongtang) (Military Nicknamed Creators of Chicken Meals) *Hammurabi VS Judge Dredd (Judges that contain harsh punishments for strict law) Off-Season Ideas *Doodlebob VS Paperjam Dipper (Paper Form Creatures) (April Fools) *Tara Strong VS Gilbert Gottfried (Voice Actors) *Gollum VS Larfleeze (Greedy about Rings) *Gruntilda VS The Wicked Witch of The West (Witches) *Ray Romano VS Chris Rock (Everybody Loves Raymond VS Everybody Hates Chris) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) VS Horny The Clown (Drive Thru) (Food Themed Killer Clowns) *Vega VS The Shredder (Masked Clawed Martial Arts Masters) *Ned Bigby VS Anne Frank (Preteens that wrote about "survival guides") *Segata Sanshiro VS Isaiah Mustafa and Terry Crews aka The Old Spice Guys (Manly Commercial Men who do the impossible) Wanted Characters In Need of Opponents *Benito Mussolini *J. Edgar Hoover *FDR *Frog and Toad *Criss Angel Category:Ideas